A Very Brotastic Christmas
by TypeMoonFreak
Summary: A short story about Shiki making Len's Christmas morning very special.


Shiki opened his eyes, stretching and yawning widely. He sat up and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. Len was still sleeping at the foot of his bed curled into a little fuzzy ball, Shiki didn't know when she snuck in here but figured it must have been sometime during the night. His gaze turned toward his bedroom window.

The sky was a light grey color, completely covering the sky by clouds and giving the scenery outside a calming scene. Shiki swung his feet off the edge of his bed, in doing so waking up the sleeping cat. Len yawned and stretched out her front paws in front of her, she sat up on the bed and waved her tail back and forth expectantly.

Shiki looked out the window and saw that everything was blanketed in a thick coat of snow. It was still coming down from the sky, falling every which way with no wind blowing it. It was a slow, gentle snowfall. Shiki heaved a sigh and turned around to the cat.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS~!" Shiki exclaimed with excitement and picked Len up off of the bed. He danced around the room holding Len above his head like that one movie about the family of Tigers and the Square of Life.

Len squirmed violently, clearly objecting to be treated like this.

"Shhh shh it's okay, don't fight it! BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Shiki pet Len on the head and put her down. Len stood up on her hind legs and grabbed the door with her now human hands, she flung it open and ran out.

"Good morning Shiki-sama. I thought I heard your voice." Hisui entered the doorway and greeted Shiki normally.

"Hisui! The time of Christmas is upon us!" Shiki runs over and hugs Hisui, lifting her up off of her feet with a manly grunt.

"Ah! Shiki-sama please put me down!" In surprise Hisui begins to kick her feet and her knee finds it's way to Shiki's purple headed love warrior.

Shiki yelps in pain and nearly drops Hisui as the blow sends him to his knees.

"Shiki-sama, I am sorry, are you alright!?" Hisui's voice is filled with concern.

Shiki raises a hand and gives Hisui a thumb's up. "I'm good, it takes more than a kick in the nuts to dampen a man's Christmas Spirits!"

Hisui heaves a sigh of relief. "Please do not touch me so suddenly in the future."

Shiki raises a hand and puts it on Hisui's shoulder. "Never mind that. We must away. I bought stuff for everyone and I must see their faces."

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?"

"Ha, hahaha, hahaha! Poor Hisui, you know nothing." Shiki puts his arm around Hisui, who flinches but doesn't say anything. "Pajamas are what must be worn, they are the official uniform for Christmas morning, nothing else is acceptable." Shiki explains.

"I have never heard of that before. Should I wear pajamas too?"

"YES! Maids should especially be in pajamas on this glorious day! It seems you do understand after all." Shiki beams brightly. "You must spread this message to Kohaku and Akiha, go! Make haste!" Shiki urges his newfound companion onward.

"As you wish, I will inform them." Hisui bows and then leaves.

After gathering the presents he'd hid around his room, Shiki makes his way downstairs and enters the living room that is adorned with a Christmas tree. He secretly places the presents under the tree except for one with Len's name on it. While Hisui convinces the others to wear pajamas, Shiki searches the house for Len. While passing the kitchen though, he is spotted by Akiha.

"Good morning Nii-san, would you come here for a moment?" She asks politely.

"Be right there, dear sister!" Shiki calls and enters the room.

"Good morning, Nii-san." Akiha says as she looks Shiki over and then frowns.

"What did you need?"

"Was it you that convinced Hisui that pajamas were some kind of uniform?" Akiha asked.

"Absolutely, on Christmas maids and little sisters should definitely wear pajamas." Shiki replies without hesitation.

Akiha crosses her arms. "Where did you hear of such a thing?"

"It's tradition, Akiha!" Shiki exclaims.

Akiha's eyes travel to the box in Shiki's hands. "What is that?" She asks curiously.

"It's for Len. Seen her around?"

"Yes, I saw her in the kitchen with Kohaku." Akiha replies.

"Goood, goood. The game is afoot." Shiki says as he slinks away towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen Shiki spots Kohaku and Len, they're both cooking breakfast, or rather, Len is watching. She hears Shiki step into the kitchen and turns around.

"I have something for you~." Shiki holds out the box in front of him.

Hearing his voice, Kohaku turns around. "Merry Christmas, Shiki-sama!" She says energetically. "Aww, did you get a gift for Len-chan?" She holds her hands up to her cheeks.

Len looks up at Kohaku like she expects to be saved. Gradually and slowly she steps towards Shiki and then quickly grabs the present from Shiki.

"Open it!" Shiki exclaims.

Len peels the ribbon off and unwraps the box. When she opens it her eyes go wide with surprise and takes out what looks like a small hacky sack. Len sniffs it and her pupils dilate.

"...!" Len exclaims and begins to rub it all over her face.

"I think she likes it, Shiki-sama!" Kohaku smiles.

"Of course! I know what the ladies like. That includes cat ladies."

Len begins to eagerly lick the little bag and bites at it with her teeth. She sits on the floor where she's at and begins to drool heavily, her eyes becoming bloodshot.

"Maybe a little too much." Kohaku looks a little worried. "Shiki-sama, what is that?"

Len lays on her back and begins to rub the bag stuff all over herself.

"Catnip of course!"

Len is now back in her cat form and is rubbing her entire body over the little bag.

"Gahaha! Mission success!" Shiki proclaims loudly.

Sensing someone may be trying to take her little bag away, Len picks it up in her mouth and runs away with it.


End file.
